


Move! CSS

by Watch_dominion_docu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crushes, F/F, Freeform, Haha the fun bit is that you can't be sure maybe it's just, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Party, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_dominion_docu/pseuds/Watch_dominion_docu
Summary: I decided to start writing for myself and I'm doing a song prompt to the song Move from CSS.This is party confession vibes for me which is the theme of this story.It's not conclusive, just meant to grasp the vibe of confessing things over spin the bottle the way I experience it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Move! CSS

Go! Go! Go!

The bottle spun and landed on her.

She was ready.

She’d walked in in clothes she’d never worn before and makeup only her friends would have been bashful enough to put on her.

Warpaint.

She’d pranced through that door out of the cold winter and into the overheated party and dived into the noise, ready for the charge of the night to get her heart to finally do its chores.

Workout.

“Truth or dare?”

Adrenaline rolled down her body in waves.

“Truth.”

It was like throwing expensive things off a cliff, dealing in these secrets.

“Who’s your crush?”

She’d basically already said it.

She knew this in those terribly long moments before the conviction translated into sound.

“Cassie.”

She and Cassie made eye contact.

Truth radiated out from her like an aura, leaving her so, so cold.

Faces fell and then remembered to be politically correct.

“Oh.” Cassie stared blankly. So unbothered. So indifferent.

“Me?”

She shrugged.

“You’re super cool,” she said, through teeth that wanted to crunch or turn to rubber.

Silence droned.

“Awkward!”, someone hooted from her left.

Reality surfaced into her gut.

This would be terrible in the morning.

She couldn’t walk into school the next day as the person they now knew she was.

She couldn’t say she was just kidding- they probably wouldn’t even pretend to believe it.

And it’s not like lying about anything actually changed the facts. So perhaps tonight had been a good thing.

She’d always preferred the truth, her heart a strong muscle thanks to laying itself bare over and over.

“Hey,” a friend blared. “Guys, stop making this weird. Statistically speaking, she’s not the only one here that likes girls. Spin the bottle again, will you?”

And so it continued, and everyone tried to pretend nothing happened.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cassie laughed the way she did with the corners of her mouth quirking up and rested her chin in a palm like wood panels on the roof of an art classroom cooking in the summer under a blue void sky and tucked overgrown bangs behind her ear and looked like she’d smell good if you have her a hug. Far away, through a glass, she saw.

Aquarium.

And she didn’t matter anymore for a terrible couple of hours. And the only thing worse than being talked about was not being talked about at all.

So when Cassie was dared to kiss her, she pulled her knees into her chest and hid.

Her friend watched her, gears turning in her head to find out what the most accurate thing to say would be.

Cassie looked on through warm brown eyes and her head rested to the side a little.

“I don’t mind” Cassie said, as if leaning on a veranda and staring at the sunset after a long day of surfing and speaking into the empty afternoon air. “But if a dare makes you uncomfortable, we can cancel it.”

She let herself imagine for a second. Her kissable face and the smell of sun and gentle, warm hands cupping her face and then a kiss, whatever that felt like. Pretty awesome. Pretty much too much.

How unromantic, to give your first kiss to the middle of a ‘spin the bottle’ game.

What a pity she’d never gotten the chance to write her a valentine’s note before this day.

_I like you a lot_

_And having a crush is fun but,_

_I wanted to know if I should give up on it or not_

_Since you probably don’t like girls._

_-(and she’d have signed her name, because though drama would hide her for a while, it would ultimately just make it more embarrassing and public when the truth came out)_

“Take me to dinner first,” she joked, going a bit more red.

“Are you asking me out?” Cassie said in return.

She’d imagined it. Eating ice-cream on a hot summers day and traversing the baking city cement. Hiking through the mountains to see the best of the autumn leaves and sleeping in bunks in huts. Dancing together on ice-skates in the winter. Picnicking by a river in the spring and making flower crowns.

And talking and talking and talking and falling in love.

For some reason, it was always Cassie in these frames, whether she was trying to get over her or not.

“…No,” she said, “I’d rather do stuff with girls that actually like me.”

If they kissed now, it would be a crime.

Cassie looked somewhat crestfallen. “That makes sense.”

She unhugged her knees now. It was her turn to spin.

Maybe things would work out better with the next crush.


End file.
